Harry Halliwell
by garg-girl
Summary: An HPCharmed crossover. What if everything you had ever been told had been a lie? What if you had a secret that not even you knew about? That's what happened to one Harry James Potter when one afternoon he receives a strange package.
1. Prologue

**Harry Halliwell**

_by garggirl_

All canon characters appearing in this fic are copyright J.K. Rowling and Constance M. Burge, respectively

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

---------------------------------------------

_**Prologue**_

A chill wind swept through the open window of the D.A.D.A. professor's chambers, prickling the skin of Harry Potter as he slept. His sleeping form highlighted only by the gentle flickering of a lone candle on a desk a short distance away.

Since he had joined the Hogwarts' faculty almost eight months earlier, Harry had been plagued with horrible, hellish nightmares the likes of which he hadn't experienced since the second fall of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. While most of the dreams had made it a restless sleep, somehow tonight's dream was different. Indeed, he was still tossing and turning, but this dream in particular didn't fill his senses with dread.

In his mind's eye, Harry was standing in a dark room. The only light in the room eminating from an unseen source suspended high over a dias upon which hovered three ghostly forms. Before the dias was two more people -- a male and a female, both quite solid.

"Hello?" Harry called out. No answer was forthcoming. "Hello?" he tried again. Whatever was happening, the dream was clearly not allowing Harry to interact with the dream people.

"My lords," the man started. "We come from the future to warn you about it. The Charmed Ones are going to get the Hollow at the same time Billie and Christy will."

"Which means we've gotta get to it before they do this time," the girl added.

Harry jumped in surprise as four more people, all female, appeared in a quick flash of light.

The man shouted at his companion. "Get out of here!"

Harry watched in quiet fascination as three of the four newcomers threw small phials of red liquid at the dias. He furrowed his brow in confusion as the phials broke open upon contact with the ghostly figures. Impossible, ghosts had no corporeal mass. Quickly, Harry decided that since this was a dream, laws of reality really didn't apply. The ghosts fizzled into smoke with a loud hiss.

"NO!" the man screamed.

"Oh, yes," the eldest of the girls replied firmly. Suddenly, the girl thrust her hands out. Instantly, the man exploded.

Harry took a tentative step back. _Wandless AND wordless __magic?_ He could see that the man's companion was just as surprised as he was.

"I don't understand!" the girl exclaimed. "How could this happen?"

Another one of the four was the next to speak, motioning to the youngest of her group. "Billie projected us here."

"By focusing on you," the sandy blonde girl add.

"Paige," the eldest said firmly. "Ring!"

Harry watched as a ring with a large coral stone disappeared off the lone girl's hand and reappeared across the room in the outstretched hand of the girl called Paige.

"How could you?" said the girl, whom Harry assumed was Christy to the one identified as Billie.

"Christy, please," Billie pleaded. "It's over. Just come home."

Christy's face twisted up into a sneered, and she formed a reddish-orange ball of swirling fire. She threw it at Billie.

"Watch out!" Harry called out, briefly forgetting that no one could hear him.

Suddenly, Harry watched as Billie reflected the fireball back at Christy, the flames consuming her body before both Christy and the flames fizzled out into nothing.

Harry's eyes filled with sadness as he watched Billie fall to her knees in a watershed of tears. Ever the gentleman, Harry moved to Billie, wanting desperately to comfort the devastated girl, but just before he reached her, the scene shifted and reformed to reveal a brightly lit sitting room.

The mood here was vastly different from the one that he just left. Here, ten adults -- five men and five women of varying ages -- and two small boys were hugging and laughing. Three of the women, Harry recognized from the previous scene, that of Paige and the other two unmentioned women.

Just as suddenly as the scene had appeared, it melted away into a dark void, slipping Harry into a deep, dreamless state, the tossing and turning suddenly ceasing.

If anyone had been awake in the room, surely they would've heard the strange, lyrical voice that carried on the wind.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

The wind suddenly picked up, flickering the candle's flames before finally extinguishing it.

---------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Bombshell

_**Chapter One: Bombshell**_

Harry was up with the sun and the first to arrive in the Great Hall for breakfast, as per usual. When he first took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post (a personal favour to the current Headmistress) Harry made it a practice to set the best example possible for his students. Early bird gets the worm, and such. Since his work as an Auror had become stagnant and no longer fulfilling -- and his new bride, Ginny, away for most of the year playing for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team -- Harry had found a renewed purpose with broadening the eager young minds of the new generation of witches and wizards.

Harry breathed in deeply, taking in the sights and scents of the sparcely populated Great Hall. Even with so few bodies, and so little eats transported up from the kitchens, the scents were strong, and only served to remind him of his own school days.

With a quick stretch, Harry approached the faculty table at the head of the massive room, taking his customary seat three chairs to the right of the Headmistress' chair. He shot a warm smile to a couple of third-years Hufflepuffs nearest him while he waited for some food to materialize on the table. He had just begun to portion himself out some scrambled eggs when the familiar screech of an owl echoed on the walls.

Harry looked up just as a large black owl sailed through an open window. Instantly recognizing it was his own owl, Odin, Harry stretched an arm out and gave a sharp whistle. Harry's brow furrowed. He had sent Odin to Ron at the Ministry days ago -- primarily for the fact that Odin's mate, Freya, was Ron's messenger owl and their nest of owlets were due to hatch any day now. Odin soared the outer edges of the Great Hall before zeroing in on Harry's call and heading towards him. He landed with a light grasp on Harry's forearm.

Harry gave Odin's breast feathers a brief stroke before plucking the large envelope from the bird's beak. Odin squawked, nabbed a piece of toast from the holder and launched himself back into the air before Harry could protest. Harry gave the owl a bemused expression, watching him disappear back out the window it came before turning his attention back to the package he held.

For a long moment, Harry gazed curiously at the blank front of the envelope. He then flipped it over and slit the seal open, pulling out a folded length of parchment and a second envelope. He unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Hey there, Harry,_

_Sorry to send Odin back so soon. No, the eggs haven't hatched yet, but Hermione thinks it'll be any time now._

_Anyway, this envelope crossed my desk this morning. Since you listed me a forwarding address for any mail while you and Ginny are away, the messenger left it with me. Don't know what it's about but it looks rather official. The address said it was from someplace called Crane, Poole and Schmidt ... hmmmm, sounds like a bunch of lawyers, if you ask me. Since it looked rather urgent I thought I'd better send it on right away._

_Here's hoping it doesn't bear any bad news,_

_Ron_

Harry's brow furrowed further. Quickly, he set the parchment aside and looked at the second envelope. This, too, had an official seal, dark blue. Looking at the return address, it did indeed bear the name 'Crane, Poole and Schmidt.' Underneath, in smaller scrawl were the words 'Wizarding Affairs Division."

Quickly, he tore open the seal and pulled out a second length of parchment. He frowned at the unfamiliar handwriting.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this than we were unable to escape the Dark Lord's wrath and James and I are dead. The foreign lawyers of our estate were instructed to send you this package when you had reached your 21st year._

Harry snorted. 21st year? A little late, weren't they? About five years too late. Harry then returned his attention the letter.

_To be quite frank, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write, I hardly know where to start. But, as my mother used to say 'the best to place to start is at the beginning.' I know, not very insightful, but my mother was quirky in that way._

_Your father and I, so much in love we were. We wanted so much to start a family, but no matter how long or hard we tried we just couldn't get pregnant. We tried every fertility potion and herb we could think of -- nothing helped. Finally, we turned to more unconventional methods. That is to say, muggle methods._

_We didn't want to do it in England, we knew too many people, so James and I traveled to America to a wizarding fertility clinic in San Francisco. There, we purchased rights to a donor egg. The clinic fertilized the egg with James' own genetic material and it was implanted in me. So, what I'm trying to say to you is that while I may indeed have given birth to you, I am not your biological mother._

Harry gasped, nearly dropping the letter. By now the Great Hall had started filling up, and Harry's almost inaudible exclamation drew strange looks from several people within hearing distance. Harry forced himself to read on.

_Only Sirus and Remus share this secret. Everyone else close to us was led to believe that our trip to America was merely to visit some family James had there -- only a ruse, you understand, no such family of his actually exists -- and to take in the sights._

_After you were born, we wanted to seek our donor out and thank her for helping us to conceive. It took some doing, but we were able to find out her name and a few minor details, though we were never actually able to track her down._

Here, the parchment seemed to be stained with something. After some scrutinizing, Harry could only deduce it to be stained with Lily's own tears. Harry felt his own eyes beginning to well up at the thought.

_As I'm sure you have undoubted learned in your studies, there are two kinds of magic folk. European stock and North American stock. North American witches and wizards magic works differently than ours -- and for some reason, they don't use the word 'wizard,' though for the life of me I can't figure out why._

_We were able to learn a small amount about your ... mother's family. I mention this, because we discovered her family's crest. Apparently, they wear it on a ring. James and I sought out the best jewelers in the whole of the United Kingdom to have one crafted for you. This way, if you ever found her, she would know you are truly her flesh and blood. If there are any doubts in her mind, there is also a letter, record of birth, and an honest to goddess birth certificate you can show her._

_Be well, my darling boy. Know that I love you like you are mine, and mine alone._

_The American lawyers this package is sent from will be awaiting your owl. Also, the information we gathered about your biological mother in entrusted to their care. You must travel to America to receive this information. All I am permitted to impart to you is her name -- an American witch named Patricia Halliwell._

_I love you, my sweet, sweet boy._

_Your almost-mother,_

_Lily Ann Evans_

Harry held the letter in a slack grip, staring at the ink on the page. After a moment, he stood, nearly toppling the chair over in the process. Harry made a mad dash out of the faculty entrance. He needed to find the Headmistress -- NOW!

---------------------------------------------


End file.
